


Do You Know How Hard It Is

by aidennestorm



Series: Leave Behind the World You Know [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: George Washington is a loyal, dedicated knight, one who would willingly give his king anything he could ever desire, but King Alexander has other plans.





	Do You Know How Hard It Is

In all the years Washington has served— through facing challengers on the battlefield or in court, through open counsel or private conversation, through every victory and every hardship— he has _never_ witnessed his king speak with anything less than brutal honesty. It’s how he knows that Alexander’s late-night declaration is unflinchingly sincere.

“I can’t deal with this any longer, George.” Alexander settles his traveling cloak over his shoulders, his eyes hooded in the sparse candlelight of the royal chambers. “I’m only a man, after all, and some men simply have needs.”

 _You are not_ only _anything,_ Washington longs to protest, as he does every time his brilliant, brash king downplays his own worth. He reluctantly turns the disquiet to more pressing purposes instead, arguing, “It’s an unnecessary risk. You could—”

Washington forces himself to _stop speaking,_ then, because he sees the words in his mind’s eye, already forming earnest, long-unspoken declarations: _You could have_ me. _I have always been yours. You would not even have to ask._

He’s unconcerned with reprisal, or reprimand; he’s one of the _very_ few people trusted to contradict, able to handle any resulting mirth or wrath in steady stride. When Alexander nods sagely, for a brief moment Washington’s stomach drops. Surely, _surely_ he’s kept his affections for his king hidden. Surely even this lapse hasn’t been _that_ great—

— but before the fear can be given voice, Alexander adds firmly, “You see the problem. I can’t proposition anyone here. I _will not_ make anyone feel beholden to me.” He breaks into a wry smile, as if hearing his assertion anew and realizing the irony. “Not intimately, at least.”

Washington refuses to feel disappointed, ignores the way his chest aches. That fierce integrity is only one reason why Washington is so devoted. Why he holds such love for his king.

Why Washington will never, ever have him.

It’s a practiced matter, if not a simple one, to choke back the sentiments, swallow them down until they snag in his heart instead. In only a matter of moments he deems himself under control and gives a deliberate sigh. Long-suffering and patient and _utterly proper,_ as Alexander expects him to be. “I will be accompanying you.”

Alexander’s smile widens to a bright, pleased grin. “Where else would you be?”  
  
And _that,_ Washington knows, is precisely the problem.

**Author's Note:**

> This new series is an act of love and thanks for the friends who inspired this idea in the first place, who listened to me ramble, who helped me brainstorm and edit-- and for you, my dear readers. It's gonna be shamelessly old school-inspired trope-tastic with HEA *guaranteed*, and I hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
